Challenge
Challenge, also known as Challenge Mode, is one of the four playable game modes in Bejeweled Twist. It is an unlockable game mode that becomes available by earning the rank of Rotator, the third rank in the game. Overview Challenge mode is composed of what appears to be a solar system, complete with thirteen different planets positioned in a circular formation around a large star. Challenges Detonator Detonator is the first challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of gems in a single move. This challenge contains puzzles that prohibit the use of Lightning Gems; clearing them will reset any progress made during those puzzles. Spectrum Spectrum is the second challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve performing a certain number of consecutive matches of a given color of gem. Coal Mine Coal Mine is the third challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of Coals in a single move. This challenge contains puzzles that prohibit the use of Lightning Gems; clearing them will reset any progress made during those puzzles. Chain Reaction Chain Reaction is the fourth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve making chains (consecutive matches of gems) of a certain number. Some of the puzzles of this challenge must be completed within a given time limit. Doom Gems appear during the Eclipse puzzle of this challenge in attempt to hinder progress. Gem Fall Gem Fall is the fifth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve making cascades (matches of gems that make additional matches). This challenge contains puzzles that prohibit the use of Special Gems; clearing them will reset any progress made during those puzzles. Preserver Preserver is the sixth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve keeping a certain number of given colors of gems on the board at the same time. Firestorm Firestorm is the seventh challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of Flame Gems within a given time limit. Stratamax Stratamax is the eighth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of gems within a limited number of moves. Arsenal Arsenal is the ninth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of Flame Gems and/or Lightning Gems in a single move. Bonanza Bonanza is the tenth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of gems within a given time limit. Survivor Survivor is the eleventh challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve performing a certain number of moves, regardless of whether matches are made or not. Bomb Gems, Locked Gems, and Doom Gems appear during the puzzles of this challenge in attempt to hinder progress. Voltage Voltage is the twelfth challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve clearing a certain number of Lightning Gems within a given time limit. Enigma Enigma is the thirteenth and last challenge of Challenge mode. Its puzzles involve creating certain types of Special Gems in a single move. Trivia *According to early screenshots (see below), the Challenge mode menu originally had a very different appearance. Noticeable differences include the following: **The background was simpler; it consisted of just an orange nebula and stars. **The order in which the challenges were unlocked was slightly different. **The moon positioned in front of the sun lacked textures; it was just a large black circle. **The color of Stratamax's challenge title was orange. *The "PC README" document of Bejeweled Twist contains a few mistakes about the puzzles of the challenges Chain Reaction and Preserver: **The five-minute time limit in which Chain Reaction's fourth, fifth, sixth, and seventh puzzle must be completed within is not mentioned. **The color of gem that is required to be kept in Preserver's third puzzle is not mentioned; the description of the puzzle simply reads, "Keep 25 gems onscreen at the same time." ***Interestingly, this mistake does not exist in the Italian version of the "PC README" document. **The description of Preserver's Eclipse puzzle mentions that the color of gem that must not be cleared is violet. This is false, as the actual color of gem that must not be cleared is green. *Orange and violet are the only colors of gems that are not required to be kept in any of Preserver's puzzles. *Stratamax and Survivor are the only challenges in Challenge mode that have an Eclipse puzzle that can be saved and resumed another time. *Stratamax is actually not a real word, making it the only challenge in Challenge mode that has a made-up name. *The concept of Stratamax's puzzles was later reused in a type of quest of the same name in Bejeweled 3. *The Eclipse puzzle of Detonator is the only puzzle in Challenge mode that incorporates points. *Although the challenges Detonator, Coal Mine, and Gem Fall contain puzzles that prohibit the use of certain Special Gems, simply creating them will not reset any progress made during those puzzles. *According to evidence found inside the game files of Bejeweled Twist, the planets that represent the challenges Gem Fall and Bonanza share the same "cloud" texture. Gallery Challenge Mode Unlocked.png|The notification that appears when Challenge mode has been unlocked. Challenge Mode Menu.png|The Challenge mode menu, with only the first challenge available. Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked.png|Again, with all of the challenges unlocked. Early Challenge Mode Menu All Unlocked.png|An early version of the Challenge mode menu. Early Challenge Mode Menu Complete.png|Again, with the Eclipse puzzle unlocked for all challenges. Names in other languages Category:Game modes Category:Bejeweled Twist